


Shooting Star

by winterrain_18



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28461897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterrain_18/pseuds/winterrain_18
Summary: Beyond the wide ocean, beneath the vast sky, there be a place that one may find—that of comfort and of love. A place to find what had been lost, restore what has been dimmed, and find one may be—exactly who you are.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Challenge #8 — Ending with a Bang





	Shooting Star

Silence—each bit of noise that may be identified inside the room was compressed, seemingly trapped into one single object of projection. Blur, a vision so vivid yet dimmed—queer to one this may seem but the simplest logic of it all. His eyelids felt like they weighed a ton, but then and again why wouldn’t it when it had been approximately 72 hours since he got a taste of what one merely may refer to as a good night slumber. Scanning through the room, one may see a few emptied cups—and by the looks of it, no wonder he’s still awake even after 72 hours.

“Dude!”

Without needing to look over his shoulder as his memory knows that voice quite well enough, even amidst the bits of melodies that were strumming directly through his ears—silently he sighed knowing as to where this conversation was directed towards.

“Go home! You’ve been working on this piece for three days Cho, you need to rest!”

At times he wonders how many mothers he actually has or which one among all is actually his mother.

“We need this done, the deadline is in two days Kyo what do you want me to do?”

“Yes, I am well aware of that fact hyung and I will finish the song, you have done enough now go! Go home I beg of you.” Kyochang or as most people call him Nathan was an inch close to kneeling just to send the older home.

“Alright I’m going, chill.”

“Thank heavens, and don’t take your car if you do call a chauffeur you’ve been awake for way to long don’t you dare drive.”

“Yes mom.”

“You’re such a handful Cho.”

“I’m going give it a rest”

He wasn’t about to get anymore scolding than he had received already, and he knew better than to drive at the state he was in—he glances over his watch and before he knew it, he found himself in the passenger seat of his very own car dozed off.

* * *

Voices—the loud voices of people echoed in his ears, by now he had gotten used to it yes, but one can never truly get use to anything all together. Noise—people running back and forth, some screaming at others, a few laughing together, another lost in his own, and among them all he remained in the middle, the silent observer. It’s been a while since he had this feeling in his stomach, butterflies if another may phrase it—happiness filled his heart, a different feeling of joy that he seemed to have just discovered at age 23.

“Woodz please standby.”

Politely nodding, closing his eyes before taking in a breath—with his microphone in his hand he stepped out the room, his feet found its way behind the stage just at the right angle to see the current performer. His eyes glittered with glee, the love he had for this—for that, that stage his heart yearned for so badly, and now here he was.

“Woodz you’re on in five, please standby!”

“You need something, anything?”

Glancing to his side, he smiled shaking his head assuring his manager that he had everything he needed at the moment.

“You sure, I can go grab you some water if you want.”

“Hyung I’ll be fine”

A wide grin now plastered on his face, receiving a nod. Without a lie his heart was speeding up, he could feel all the adrenaline rushing through his veins—this was his stage, this is his stage.

* * *

Music—it had always been his passion, when he found music, he could no longer stop himself it was a dream he had before he even knew it to himself. In the dark surrounded by the music he loved so dear, he couldn’t get enough—but who would have thought that the same dream that once consumed him with the burning desire to walk on a path filled with such uncertainty, would be the same thing that devours him and the dream itself.

But in a dream lost, another be found—found and restore what had been lost just as in darkness, the light break through and a rainbow be painted gold. In an ocean wide enough to drown a billion dreams—coequal a sky wide enough for a billion wishes upon a star. An uncertain path without a concrete destination taken, a dream voyaged upon but lost in the sea, a star that shined just like those that rested beside—to where does this journey truly lead upon, a journey filling a jar with nothing but doubt and apprehension.

Yet to every voyage an end it must meet and to every journey a chapter never to repeat, in a wide ocean filled with loneliness and misery—a vast skies decorated with glam and shimmers, a secret place be found. A place where magic does exist, a place to find what has been lost—a place of security, comfort, and love.

He had been called multiple names, some of his friend refer to him as Evan, a few fans would still call him by his other stage name Luizy, most of his co-workers at present now refer to him as Woodz, listing a few who call him Cho, the closest friends he has him pinned down as Seungyoun. Yet, in another day that had passed, he finds himself right outside the door of his house, heart emptied, soul afloat—his hand finds it way to the lock.

A familiar scent lingered in the air.

“Oh your home, I just ordered pizza for dinner I was too lazy to cook—wash up I’ll get the food set up.”

He stood still.

“Youn?”

He smiled.

Yes, that mellow voice, that familiar scent, this was it—a place to always come back to, a safe haven of comfort and love, a place where he is found exactly as he is, just—Cho Seungyoun.

“Thanks Seok.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while, so this is really bad but nonetheless I hope y'all enjoyed it. Happy New Year everyone!
> 
> Trivia:  
> \- The theme is actually home.   
> \- This was inspired by the song "You'll always find your way back home" by Miley Cyrus the bridge specific the lyrics "Where they know exactly who you are (Back home), where the real you is the superstar"  
> \- The original ending is actually sad. (Believe me y'all don't wanna know what I actually wrote for the ending >.<)  
> \- This was inspired by two songs actually the other song being "Way Back Home" by SHAUN


End file.
